Nanny: a family lost
by nilescclover
Summary: Niles asked CC an important question. Then took on Max's challenge to fly a plane. A storm approaches will Niles survive and land the plane in time to get his answer? B is gone will Max ever find him or was he kidnapped. A new nanny for the Sheffield's. T
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Author's notes: I wrote this story a while back. Hope you guys (gals) like it. This is a back-story of the nanny before Fran comes to the Sheffield's. This story is a little bit about their past (as I made it). There is a lot of the characters past lives coming soon as well. This was written earlier in the year, just found it along with the next two that I put up. Enjoy. Oh please write feed back. Thanks nilescclover

A family lost

By Nilescclover

2007

The storm was approaching faster then both Niles and the pilot instructor thought.

"Maybe this was a bad idea coming up here." Niles wished he had never taken on the challenge that Max insisted on. Niles couldn't refuse a challenge of any kind. Not after Sarah died so young. He was going to live his life to the fullest.

"No, no. I've been a pilot for twenty something years. Nothing to worry about." The pilot scanned the area once again for the best place to land the plane before the weather got worse. "We have plenty of space to land in the park below." Lighting popped, lighting up the sky. Both Niles and the pilot jumped.

"Let's land it. Let's land it." Niles started to whine.

"Follow what I say." The pilot instructed Niles how to land the plane but something went terribly wrong.

"What's that?" Niles pointed to the red light that just came on in front of him.

"Nothing." The pilot lied to shim. "Now easy, take it down easy." The plan was doing good until it was hit with lighting, which caused Niles to lose control of it.

"Ah…." He screamed as he held on the controls for dear life. "We are

going to die…"

"No. We aren't Niles. Hold on." the man took control of the plan as it started to plummet downwards. He got it to straighten out. Niles, let out a sigh on relieve. Fire caught one of the wings. All Niles could think of now was his fiancé and Max. The plan hit the ground, Niles and thee pilot where thrown from the plan as it rolled. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He was alive. Every bone in his body ached, he was shivering in the cold wet rain as it fell a pond him. He was terrified, at what he might find, but the bottom line remained the same…. he _was_ alive. His thoughts turned to his companion, his instructor. Fighting the deadly lassitude brought on by the gust cold air, Niles opened his eyes, staring straight ahead at first until he adjusted to the half-light of the stormy afternoon. Then, slowly, carefully, he turned his head to his left, seeing the shattered plane, along with still smokening grass and trees. Burnt debris lay all around him. His head throbbed making him blink a few times. He turned to his right; that is when he saw… saw the crumpled body of the other man, his pilot instructor, burned most of the way up. The wind shifted causing burnt flesh to permeated his nostrils, making him slip back into unconsciousness. While there he got a strong impression of a petite brunette with the largest eyes he'd ever seen sitting beside him. "An angel?" He slurred. "Impossible."

But when the darkness receded, the young woman was still there, dressed in light summer colors, a bright smile on her face that did nothing to disguise the concern in those incredible eyes. "Who… who are you?" he whispered hoarsely, starting to reach out a hand, then drawing it back, suddenly afraid. He fought against a wave of panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to hide the chills that were beginning to shake him, but the woman noticed.

She scrambled behind his point of vision and returned a moment later with a pair of heavy blankets. He almost jumped out of his skin at the unexpected sound of her beautiful voice. "Here," she said, wrapping them around him. "These should help." He tried to accept her words, to draw comfort and calm from her touch. His reply came slowly, forced past the burning in his chest that was only now easing.  
"Aren't you cold?" asked Niles, huddling into the faint warmth under the covers, thinking how incongruous she looked, dressed for summer while he was so cold. _She's an angel. She has to be with a voice like that._ He thought, _and what is with those cloths. Why isn't she cold like me?_


	3. Chapter 3

CC green eyes glistening with tears, as she held open her closet door. On a hook on the back door hung the wedding dress she'd waited so long to wear, her mind barley able to process that she might never get to wear it at all. "What is wrong with me," she muttered, "Am I ever going to find the right man? The one and only one who will ever see me in this dress?" She said as she touched the silky material of the dress. Her eyes blurred with tears.

She saw the green mistletoe that was attached by a ribbon that hung slightly touching the dress. She placed it there after the Christmas party that Max had thrown. The night Niles and her kissed their first kiss that was the best day of her life.

Oh how they'd kissed beneath it. Holding each other and shuddering with need, wanting to consummate their passion but reminded of the knowing it would be well worth the wait. Or so she thought. Now where did the time go? She wanted nothing more than to nurse her man, her possible lover as he'd rested.

She sat beside his bed everyday wishing he would come around. Staring at the man she intended to wake beside everyday of her life and whose babies would soon be growing inside of her. She was meant to experience the passion that women only spoke about in hushed tones, behind closed doors and usually only long after they were married. Her body ached to experience sensual pleasure with Niles. Her eyes hungered to see his body, to drink in his maleness. In this very yard, she was to have raised beautiful babies from their union.

She'd just felt a rush of sexual attraction towards him and well that seemed very wrong. He was like the boy next door, the servant of servants. She was starting to feel twinges in all her secret places again as she rubbed his hand, tiring to get him to open his eyes, just once. That's all she wanted to see; was his eyes beautiful blue eyes, looking at her. His eyes where always full of the love he felt for her. She breathed in deeply. "Why now," she looked at him. "Why now." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear; she wiped her tears with her hands. "I don't know why? But I still love you." saying those words to him made her heart soared in a way she'd never imagined it would.

In the eight years that CC and Niles knew each other, they had never gone this long without speaking to one another and CC couldn't stand it.

"Now look at him. Laying so still, so lifeless in that bed." Tears dripped down her face as she remembered how the paramedics placed him in the back of the ambulance after the plane crash and took off. That was the worst day of her life. Ok second, the first one was the day that Sarah her best friend died. One both occasions she sat on the steps outside the mansion and cried her eyes out.

She never wanted to feel like that again but she felt like she might have to. She squeezed his hand. He didn't respond to her. She never expected this to happen to him. This crash made her think that she shouldn't have moved the wedding day back any, cause now she would never know how it would feel like to be married to him. To be loved by him in everyway. She turned to look at max as he came in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Any change CC?" She shook her head sniffing,

"No," she cried. Max walked up to her. "I don't think there ever will be." Her eyes filled with more then tears, more like that of loss. Max knew that this was hard on her. He had been there and he didn't want to go back. Not ever. The pain of loss was still fresh in his mind. It was too much for him for he just lost his wife three months ago. _The pain it never goes away. _He thought. _I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend as well. I don't think that I could handle it. _

"It's going to be alright." He lied to her. He wanted to make her feel better but he didn't feel that it was helping him. _"Why is this happening to me…us. What did we deserve this?" _

"I don't think he will ever be the same." CC looked back over at Niles. Max sighed. He knew that she was right. How could he ever be the same? Niles had suffered a major head concussion. The doctor told Max to make sure that him rested a lot. What they didn't tell CC, but they did Max, was that he might not remember anything.

"I know I still haven't gotten over the loss of Sarah. Now this. What is happening to us?"

"I don't know." She sniffed, looked at him and then looked at Niles, who hadn't moved in awhile. Max swallowed. "Will he ever wake up?" she took his hand and placed it against her face letting tears fall on it. "Will our lives ever be normal again?"

"I…" Max felt his wedding ring, turning it in between his fingers answered, "I think that our lives are about to change again." Tears slid down his face, he was supposed to the one that never showed his emotions to anyone but not today. CC looked at him after hearing him sniff.

"Like you said, we will get though this," he just nodded. She stood up and placed her hands around him, holding him tight. "We have to be strong." She blinked. "We have to be strong for the both of them."


	5. Chapter 5

Max had to call on his in-laws, (who never wanted Sarah and Max to marrying the first place, they said that she was to young,) to help him with the kids. Sarah's mother was ecstatic about the idea.

"I would love to son." She said happily over the phone. "It will be no trouble for them to stay over here."

"No!" Maxwell yelled in the phone not meaning to. Then he heard crying. "No, I didn't mean…" Max swallowed he knew he might have blown the only chance he had for some help without hiring someone new. "I mean I want to keep them over here. I want you two to stay with us over here." He waited for someone to respond to his offer. "I know that I'm asking a lot but…." He sighed. "I just blew it with you guys again didn't I? I'm…I'm sorry. I'll find someone else…" he removed the phone from his ear and was about to place the down. When he heard his name.

"We would be happy to stay with you son. We can't stay all the time though."

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't thank us just yet." A grumpy voice said. "We will go by our rules." _Oh, great._ Max said to himself. _They are trying to take over my kids' lives too._ _But I have to do something I need the help. This is just till Niles is back on his feet. _He reminded himself. How long would that be Max didn't know.

Niles just started talking to him a few days ago. Well somewhat, his speech was slurred. But he didn't remember CC at all.

"Who are you?" he asked her the day he opened his eyes, she never answered him just ran out of the room crying. Max had to calm her down.

"CC, it will be okay. He will come around." She shoved Max violently away from her causing him to almost lose his balance.

"No he won't." she ran out of the house. Max felt bad but what could he do? He went sit with Niles_. Maybe if I'm here he will remember something._ Niles shook his head.

"Sorry Sir I…" a tears fell from his eyes. "I…don't remember her." Niles shook his head again trying to remember but he was coming up blank.

"Who is she?"Max just told Niles, that she was his business partner and nothing more. The doctor told Max that Niles needed to remember things on his own not to help him. He didn't like that but he had to obey. . Max really didn't know what to tell Niles anyway. Other then they were friends, close friends at that. What good would that do anyway? _It's not like they were lovers or anything. _Max thoughtMax knew nothing about Niles asking CC to marry him. Sarah was the only one that knew. Well, CC knew. Now she was the only one. CC told Sarah not to tell Max till she had time to tell him after she got back from her trip. They were all going to go out that night…the night Sarah died.

Max watched Niles. He looked like he was trying to remember what was going on. _He doesn't remember anything about her. I have to try to help another way. I'll make her come around more maybe that will help them both. How can I do that though?_ A light bulb came on in his head, which was rare_. I have it. Moving the office here would work. That way I can watch my kids as well….my kids._ He sighed.

"I think that I'm going to move the office here. So I…we…can take care of you.

"Sounds plan." Niles responds. Max gave him thumbs up.

"Great." Max patted him on the shoulder. "Now get some rest."

He told CC, well CC's answering machine that was. He told her that Sarah's parents were staying with them, just till Niles was better.

_When is that going to be?_ CC thought as she replay the message a few hours later.

_He will never be better. _ CC pressed her head in here pillow and began to cry again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a long recovery for Niles. He didn't remember much about CC and that the fact that he ask her to marry him. She didn't press it. She thought that someday he would ask her again that was if he really loved her. Time went on and nothing did change in that regard. CC felt betrayed by Niles but in her heart she still loved him. She thought if she hid her feelings deep inside her, the pain would be less but that wasn't the case. It still hurt and he didn't seem to notice.

Niles thought there was a deeper connection between them but didn't know what it was. He had some memories of CC kissing him, but that was it. _Was there more? Where we…lovers?_ Niles thought. Then shook his head, _na but something's off._ _I know that we were all friends but…_he swallowed. _Why had she become so bitter, so faraway?_ Bits and pieces of his memory came back. Still things about whom, CC really was, was still a mystery to Niles. He would just have to break down and ask her. He hoped that she wouldn't run off again like she did the last time. _Why would she do that? I can't remember…_Something told him they shared a special bond but why were they fighting all the time?

Was that their connection, was it that they were just opposites? His heart told him that he loved her. _That can't be right cause she hates me. But I…I think I love her… She's out of my league._ _There's no way that she loves me back. Look at me; I don't have anything to offer her_. A tear slid down his cheek, as he remembered being in her arms. Niles kept his feelings for her in check and let it all go. "I'm just grateful that I get to see her everyday. By seeing her all the time maybe I remember everything." He sniffed as more tears threatened his eyes. "Hopefully before it's too late."

Max's children got worse and fighting between Niles and CC continued constantly. Max never understood that one. _How can two people who loved each other, fight like this?_ He shook his head. He could hear them arguing in the den as he opened the office door. He thought about yelling at them but that never did much good. It only stopped it for a short time. _I have to let them sort it out by themselves._ _Maybe Niles is remembering things between them hurtful things. _Max sighed. I wish that I could help them but my interference could do more damage then good.He said to himself as he went to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

B came home with yet another detention_. I have to talk to Niles; he'll get me off the hook with dad again. _B walked into the kitchen. "Psss..Niles can we talk…" Niles knew that tone. _The kid's in trouble again._ He waved the paper around. "Oh no, you didn't."

"I did."

"Go to you room I'll be there in a few minutes." B just smiled at him. _Why do I do this for him? I'm not helping him grew any. What will happen if Max ever found out? Oh I don't want to think about that. _ Niles shook his head as he entered B's room.

"B, you got to stop this if…your father ever found out…"

"He won't from me…promise you wont tell him." the kid had a pleading look on his face; one that, always soften Niles' heart. "Alright but next time." He signed the paper but held on to it.

"There won't be a next time." Niles sighed. "I promise." For he knew that B couldn't promise that there wouldn't be a next time, he was just a kid. _One more and B was suspended. That would have this house in more chaos._ Niles thought as he left the boy's room.

B kept his promise, the semester ended with no more detentions. Niles was relieved of that but another nanny, one that Maggie was starting to like, had quite on them.

"Why did she have to leave us like everyone does? No one ever stays with us. Dad are wee that bad?" Maggie cried out.

"No, dear." He hugged his kids. "It's just…." H looks over at Niles for help. H just shook his head.

"They're the ones that are missing out on all the good times." Niles commented. Maggie smiled. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Maggie whispered to him. "But I'm not a little kid anymore."

"That you're not."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning the doorbell rings. "Who could this be on a Saturday morning?" Niles said to himself as he went to answer it. "Another nanny I suppose," That was the 10th nanny to show up this week. Brighton was sent to his room after he tried playing dead in the hallway. He scared the last nanny so bad she ran out the same day that she was hired. Max was getting really furious. A blond lady wearing a uniform stood at the door smiled up at Niles when he opened the door.

"Another nanny?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I hope that you can excuse me for coming on Saturday. It was the only day that I had off."

"Come in, Mr. Sheffield is in his office. I'll go get him."

"Maxwell, relax." CC said as he put his hands over his face and slid them all the way down the length of his face.

"CC I'm just stressed. I've had a feeling that something bad will happen soon."

"If we don't get anything done there will be. Here," she walks up behind him. She starts to massage his shoulders, her fingers digging into his hair. So soft she thinks. The skin on the back of his neck stands up. She feels the tension.

Max leans his head backwards. She couldn't resist putting her hand in his hair, deep deep into his hair. So soft she thinks. His eyes roll back in his head.

_This is so…good for me…yes…_

"Oh," escaped his lips. It did feel good to him. Something that he knew was wrong to feel but did. Sarah used to rub her fingers in his hair like that when…the image came to him. He shook his head.

"Oh that does feel good. But.."

"But what? you need to relax some times." She dug her fingers deeper into his shoulder. The skin on the back of his neck quickly stands up. "See there, that's all you need. It takes stress away." _But that's not all I need. I need I want more._ Her mind kept telling her. _Wanting more and more. But how do I get it._

"Oh…oh…oh…" Max's voice gets louder as Niles barges into the office without knocking to tell him that there is yet another nanny for them.

"Niles, what did I tell you?" Max yelled as CC froze in her tracks.

"Sorry, to barge in sir. I thought something was wrong in here. I can hear you all the way down the hall." He looks at CC, "Looks like you're working hard as usual Ms Babcock." CC glared at him and walked back to the couch.

"Niles we have lots of work to do so get on with it." she said in a stern voice.

"What is it Niles?" Max leans his chair back.

"Well spit it out." CC yelled, he was going to say something back when Max yelled, "Niles…. this is no time for joking." He leaned his chair forward. "Is it one of the kids? What did B do this time?"

"No! We…have another nanny to see you."

"What happened to the last one?" CC jumped from her seat.

"You don't want to know." Max got up from his desk sighing. "This one better workout, I'm down to the last agency the is in the phonebook."

"We can't have those brats." Max turns to her with a 'how dare you' glare. "And lovely brats they are, running around the house this weekend lose. We have a big backers party we have to throw here. Do something.."

"Now CC!" Max shakes his head. _This better be the one._

Max shuts the door to the study. In the den, in the middle of interview the kids come in.

"Not another nanny." Maggie cried out. "Brighton is just going to scare her off like all the other ones."

"Now Margaret. That wasn't nice."

"I'll be upstairs doing my home work, come on Gracie."

"I can't I need Niles to drive me to therapy." She walks up the new nanny, "but it would be nice to stay and chat."

"Time to go Gracie." Niles hurried her out of the room. "Mack is driving you today." He scooted her towards the door. The nanny looked over the back of the couch at the little girl. _This job should be easy enough. One's in therapy, one's a brat always in trouble and the last on is a shy bookworm. I'll fit right in. No problems._

"Therapy at that age?" asked the lady looking at Max.

"It's easier for someone else to look after us problem kids then to talk to us directly. Even to spend time with us." B commented. "Let's go upstairs so he can hire somebody else to deal with us. Yet another stranger, someone that doesn't care about us, someone who just wants our money."_ Yes, little brat that's what I want, your money. I don't give a crape about you or your sisters._

"B, go to your room. You're grounded." Max yells, and then faces the lady on the couch.

"Now you see why they need a nanny to whip them into shape." CC commented. Niles grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door, opened it and pushed her through. He slammed the door in her face before she could say something else.

"Thank you Niles." Max gets up from the couch. "See why I need someone." He shook his head and sighed. He looked at Niles then back to the woman.

"Ms. Joesy you're hired." They shake hands.

"You mean it," she sounded excited. _Great, I know this scam would work for me. Now, to do my work._

"Niles will show you around." Niles took the young woman by the hand. Watching, outside the window of the door was CC. After she watched the two of them disappear upstairs. She reentered the house. She found Max in the office.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" CC laughed.

"CC?" Max sounded shock to see that she was still there. He sighed. He didn't have the strength to kick her out of the house again. "I don't think it's right CC. To put these nannies though all this?"

"Nothing is going to happen?" she tried too reassure him.

A week later: Brighton got suspended from school. He lowered his head when he came in the door. _Oh no._ Niles thought_. He didn't._ B looked up at Niles. Niles knew that look he…that sad look, one of guilt. Niles shook his head_. I tried to keep him out of trouble but…it wasn't enough I see. _

"You what?" yelled Max as B handed his father the suspension note.

"I got suspended ok, it was all…" B was trying to let all his emotions out but he was like his father he couldn't.

"It was all what? You got into a fight? You know better." Max shook his finger at his son. "You're going to tell me that it's not your fault is that it?"

"Something like that." he yelled at his father.

"How could…"

"The kid was picking on me." B shouted at his father. "And it wasn't cause I was rich."

"Your grounded, go to your room. Now!" Max walked off to the office.

"Fine." B stomped up the stairs. "I knew that you wouldn't understand."


	9. Chapter 9

Seating in his black leather chair he stared at the last picture taken of his wife before the accident. Max didn't want to go there. He sighed and turned the picture of her face down on his desk. "Sarah oh Sarah." Tear formed in the corner of his eyes. "What are we.." He picked the photo up once again and looked at it. "You are beautiful.." he held it to his chest as to hug her. "What am I going to do with them? None of them talk to me; maybe I'm too busy. I don't know. Where did I go wrong with him? I've punished him but that doesn't seem to work. I need someone to help me with him but…". his thoughts were interrupted by a "hello, hello" CC voice rang out from the den area. He whispered, "that's not who I had in mind." as he placed the frame back in it's place.

"Maxwell I brought the contracts over that you asked for."

"Good CC." She placed the folder down on his desk noticing the photo that Max had stood up.

"Tough isn't it?"

"Uh," Max looked at her as she was reaching for the photo. "Yeah," he grabbed it out of her hands.

"Sorry,"

"No CC, look I…."

"It's alright Maxwell. I understand she was my best friend too you know."

"What am I going to do? I just…" he breathed in deeply. "Niles." he yelled.

"Sir," Niles came up with tea.

"You read me so well, but" Max blinked he hardly drank any during the day but he wanted it to this time. "I need the brandy too."

"Very well." He went to get Max the brandy bottle from the cabinet.

"CC if you had kids like this, what would you do?"

"Well, when my brother acted out…they sent him military school so I don't know. Maybe that. It sure knocked him in shape. "

"Niles what am I going to do with him?" Max asked his butler.

"But if…" B listened by the intercom something that Niles showed him how to do. "Military school I can't go there." he turned from the intercom. "I have to find way out of here." B got to thinking about what they said do, if a fire broke out. His eyes lit up looking over at the window. "I've got it. I have an idea." He ran up to his room. He opened the window. "Doesn't look that far to jump." When he turned to his bed. "Perfect." He picked up the sheets. "This will work perfectly. I have to wait till," he rolled his eyes. "The nanny tucks us in."

Meanwhile Joesy who was addicted to gambling online, was going through all the draws in Max's bedroom. "Ah, ha a hiding wad of cash." She placed the money in her pocket. "Just what I was looking for. Now let the games begin. As soon as those brats go to bed, I can gamble some." She placed her hand in her pocket, felt thee money wad and smiled. "I have the money to."

Getting the kids to go to sleep was harder then she thought. B wanted to go but Gracie that was another story.

"Now Gracie," Joesy went on. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, going to the dentist is always fun." She sighed and looked up at Joesy.

"Why do I have to go anyway?"

"Everyone goes Grace," her sister stated as she too was in the room.

"Go to sleep and it will all be over before you know it."

"But I want a story." She whined.

"Fine." Joesy's voice was getting agitated. _That boy was right they are a problem. As soon as I get them to sleep the games begin. _


	10. Chapter 10

B striped off the sheets from his bed and tied them together. "I'm not staying with another nanny that will take my mother's place. My dad may see it as nothing but I will not have it." He packed the rest of his backpack and slid open the window with his flashlight in his hand. Out into the night he went. Not saying good-bye to anyone.

"He will not send me to military school." B smiled, "H will have to find me first.

B. whistled down the long country road where his grandparents lived.

_Dad will never find me out here. I'll sleep in the tree house, the one Niles showed me when we came out here, a couple of years ago. No one will know I'm here. _With, his camping flashlight in his hand he scanned both the ground and the trees. _It can't be too much farther._ He spotted it high in a tree. _There it is. There it is._ From, the ground level he could only see the platform of boards. _This will be home now. I wonder if there is any of the furniture still in there like last time._

B squinted his eyes to see better but not too much in the dark. B walked around the tree but couldn't find thee ladder. _Where's the ladder? I can't get into the tree house without it._ B flickered his flashlight around the trees. After a few minutes he started getting worried. He was about to give up when he found it. Bingo, I forgot the ladder, was a few trees over. There it was, the boards nailed to a tree trunk.

The boards stuck out from the sides of the tree, which mad good handholds. "I'm coming up." B called he felt like he were giving a warning but he wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't like anyone was going to be up there. He hoped not anyway. He swallowed, "I have to be brave." Grasping the outer ends of the boards, B began to climb up the ladder. It's sturdy enough he told himself. Way up at the top of the ladder was a porch like area.

_Who ever built this house know what they were doing. I wish I had one like this, but we have no room in the city. I'll have to come visit more often._ The tree house, more like two, had four sides made of wood and a door with a circle window in it. "Perfect place for me to hide from everyone. I'll tell grandma, if I have too." He rolled his eyes. "Later that I'm staying here and I'm not going back home. Not ever." He sighed. "I can't," he swallowed as he reached for the door handle. "Hello." He called out. He waved his flashlight around into the opened door. He slowly entered.

The floor boarded cracked, which almost made him come out of his skin. "Hello, anyone here." He felt kind of foolish, but he had to make sure that no one was there. In the middle of the house there was a small table and two chairs. To the left in the corner there was what looked, to B, like a cot of some short. The sheets where rumbled, like someone used to sleep there.

"I don't remember…Wait a minute Niles told me that my mom used to come up here. She used to sleep out here. I guess she was hiding like me. He went to take a closer look. Those sheets look really dirty with some kind of brown stains on them." he commented as he shook his head. "I think I'll sleep on this." He pulled a blanket out of his nap sack. "Much better." What B didn't know was that the neighbors were sitting out by the creek near the tree house.

"We have to let them know." Said the man as he started to get up.

"I know but…." The woman looked at the tree house. "But the boy…he's just camping out."

"What if it's more then that?" The man shook the thought.

"Don't they have grandchildren that age? Maybe it's one of them?" the man thought for a few seconds.

"They do don't they? Their grandson is about that age. Hmmm." He sighed, "I hate to rat on him but we…"

"I know we have to warn them just in case. This is such a quit place we don't need any trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

"Master B." Niles knocks on B's door. "Time to go. Your sisters…." He swings open the door excepting to see B in his room. He got the biggest shock of his life. "Oh, no." Niles holds up the rope that was hanging out of the window. "He didn't." He grabs the rope and leaves, rushing downstairs. He tries to calm himself as he gets to the kitchen but he was still out of breath when he saw Max.

"Niles," Max shook his head after seeing him, "Why are you so…so out of breath?"

"Yeah, um…" Niles handed him a cup of tea. His hands shaking, _how am I going to tell him that his son ran away?_ Niles swallowed. _The truth's always good way to go._ "You better sit down," Max glared at him. "Sir." Max swallowed, when Niles says to sit down, it usually wasn't good news. 

"What is it now, Niles?"

"B's…. he's…"

"What?" Max looks staring at his butler.

"He's missing."


	12. Chapter 12

"B's what?" Max shook his head. _I didn't hear him right. I thought his said my son was missing._ He stared at his butler. "What do you mean missing?"

"I went to make tea and when I went to check on him to tell him to get ready for school that's when I noticed that he was gone." Niles sighed. "I found this," He held up a rope made from clothing it appeared to be. "Hanging from his window. That's the last time that we show him any fire safety tips sir." Max sat there for a minute in silence then it finally hit on him. "Oh,"

"Oh what sir?" Niles looked side to side with his eyes

"He went out the window, didn't he?" Niles rolled his eyes_. I just said that._

"Yes sir, apparently he did. No telling where he went."

Niles lowered his head like it was his entire fault that the kid runaway. Niles went to the kitchen, that's when he noticed it. The intercom was on from the office. "Oh, he didn't." Niles sighed. "He over heard us talking about….Military school. Oh, no." Niles shook his head. "Wait a minute I didn't say that I was going to send him there. Max did. I bet he's hiding from Max. That's got to be it." Niles came back to the table. "He must have over hard us talking yesterday."

Max swallowed. "Oh, no." he slid his hands through his hair. "That's why…" he looked up at Niles. "Where's nanny Joesy?"

"I haven't seen her today. I sent Maggie and Gracie to the driver for school." Niles thought for a few seconds. "I haven't seen her since we hired her."

Both headed up stairs all Joesy stuff was gone.

"That's wired why would she just leave?"

Max went through the rest of the house. "My emergency money gone."

"What emergency money sir?" Niles questioned.

"In my bedroom. I keep it in the top drawer."

"Who know? Does... did B?" Max looked at Niles, "And besides the money some of my knick knacks are gone. B wouldn't take that."

A thought came to Niles as they went to the office. "Do you think?" Niles shook his head. _Na, she wouldn't but what if…_. "The nanny…" Niles swallowed he heard of this a lot but it never happened here. "Do you think that Joesy could have kidnapped B to make it look like he ran away?" he looked at his boss who had stopped when he heard what Niles said. "Could she be…."

"You mean, holding him for ransom?"

"Why not, she already took your money here."

"I'm calling the police." He was really getting worried. _What if Joesy really did kidnap my son for ransom? What will I do then?_

"He has to be gone for twenty four hours." Niles commented.

"What?"

"That's what I've heard sir."

"I have to try something. My son needs me." He dialed the number and was put on hold.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a knock at the door.

"B." His grandmother called as she opened the door to the tree house some, not wanting to scar him. "It's grandma."

B stirred. _I can't believe it. Now, I have to tell her._ He rubbed his eyes. Hoping it was all a dream. "B," she ran up to him. His grandfather walked forward, "How did you…"

B questioned still not fully awake.

"Our neighbors, the ones who shared the creek with us, called us about someone sneaking up here last night."

"Oh," B sighed. _Caught by some noisy neighbors, they are everywhere._ he shook his had. "I…"

"We brought you some breakfast dear," his grandmother went on. _She didn't seem to care why I'm here. They both don't seem angry that's relief but I have to tell them._ She handed him a brown paper bag. "We thought you might be hungry."

"I'm…" B opened the bag. "Muffins."

"Not just muffins, Chocolate chip muffins." His grandfather said.

"So, why are we hanging out up here?" grandma calmly asked this wasn't the first time.

"Well," B swallowed.

"You must be hiding from something. Why is that son?" her eyes sparkled with compassion.

"Why," B looked up at his grandparents.

"Yes, go on."

"cause I…." B looked down at the floor. "I got in a fight at school and…."

"A fight?" his grandma put her hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, my baby was in a fight." She tried to check him over but he struggled.

"I'm fine…really grandma."

"Why were you fighting?" his grandpa asked his voice was becoming stern.

"The kid…"

"The kids what?" his grandfather had a stern look on his face, one like his mother use to have. One that B feared at times. He swallowed a tear slid down his face. He took a deep breath.

"They made fun of me." Tears started falling faster down his face. "I pushed one of them." His grandfather sat down next to him and placed his arm around the boys shoulder. He knew how kids could tease. His daughter was always getting teased at during school. He remembers going up to the school demanding them to do something about it. They didn't. All the teachers and principal had to say was that all the kids did it and that it was nothing to worry about. Sarah was not doing well in her schoolwork so they ended up moving her to another school. That's where she met her best friend CC. That's also when she met Max…he shook his head. That's when his life changed as well. Now the same thing was happening to his grandson and he wasn't going to have it.

"I don't blame you for sticking up for yourself but there are other ways."

"What other ways grandpa,"

"You could have told someone that they were bothering you."

"I did." B sighed "and they did nothing. They didn't even talk to them. I was the only one that got into trouble."

"Who did?" grandma asked in shocked.

"My instructors. They did nothing. It's like they don't care. What was I suppose to do then?"

"You told us. We will do something." His grandfather hugged B.

"Eat up. Then call your dad." his grandmother suggested.

"He's not going to listen to me. His just going to send me packing, on my way to military school."

"Military school at your age?" She looked at hr husband then back at B. "Dear," she held her husband's hand. "We have to do something for him.," she whispered. "We can't let Max send him away. We will never see him again."

"If Sarah…" tears welled up in both their eyes.

"I know," B took both their hands "But we have each other and that's all that matters." He hugged his grandparents.


	14. Chapter 14

Max placed the floor of the kitchen.

"Where could he be?" he kept questioning. "My son, my only son where could he be?" Niles came in the door.

"No luck sir," he shook his head "I…" Max sighed.

"What if he's…" the phone rang making both of them jump. It was CC telling him that she was going to be late.

"No worries, CC. I have to find my son."

"What?" CC shouted through the phone.

"His son's missing woman, don't you listen." Niles commented as he was on the other line. Max didn't care this time that he was. He was actually grateful.

"Maybe he's at Sarah's parents house." She suggested.

"Sarah's parents house? Why would he be there?" Max questioned her. Niles knew exactly where B went. _The tree house. _Niles silently snapped his fingers._ Why didn't I think of that? That's the one place that Max doesn't know that I showed B. Now he will know all of our hiding places._

"Sir, I didn't think to go over there. I didn't even call them. I mean…You guys weren't that close."

"Do you think he went there?"

"Anything's possible sir."

"We have to get there."

After getting the news of where his son could be, Max and Niles head to Sarah's parent's house. The drive in the limo seemed to take an extra long time.

"What's he doing here?" asked Max as they pulled down long driveway of Sarah's parent's property.

"My guess he's hiding from…" Niles started then saw Max's look. The one that told him that he better no say him.

"Why?" Max whined.

"Well,"

"I'm just glade he's." Max thought of all the things that could have happened to his son. "That he's…" Max blinked. "..Safe." Max had to calm himself as they reached a normal two-story house.

Max was, greeted by his mother-in-law. "Maxwell," she hugged him. "Don't be mad at him." Max swallowed _so B is here._

"Where is he?"

"He's with his grandfather in the tree house."

"He's where?"

"In the old tree house in the back. The one that Sarah's father built for you guys to play in. That was right after her roommate left her. Remember, he didn't want boys in the house so he built a tree house were the three of you." she hugged Niles. "Could get out of the summer heat."

"Oh yeah," Max smiled remembering everything that went on in there. Some things, that were secret as well.

"Our tea parties and G. I. Joe battles in the sand." Niles commented remembering as well.

"Those were the days Niles."

"They sure were sir." All three of them made their way to the tree house.

"I haven't been up here since Sarah and I…."

"Got engaged." Niles finished his sentence for him just in case he rambled on too much. Max shook his head. He almost told the whole story. Well, Niles knew cause he was there but Sarah's parents didn't know and he didn't want his son to either. Max could hear his son's voice talking. "Son," Max shouted, as he climbed the ladder.

"Dad?" B stepped out on to the porch.

"Son," he grabbed him in a hug. _Don't get mad with him. Don't get mad with._ "Don't ever…I mean ever do that again." He squeezed his son. Tears fell from his eyes. "I thought when the phone rang, that it was going to be the police telling me they found…." he swallowed. "a de…"

"You dead." Niles finished for him. Max glared over at Niles, _How does he do that? Read people's minds? _

"I thought I might lose you." Max sniffed.

"I'm…" B looked up at his dad. "I'm….sorry." B lead Max inside the tree house.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing that Max saw was the…the cot with its crumpled sheets. Just like…the day that Sarah and Max…he swallowed trying to hold back the tears but that didn't help his mind from flooding back to that time. The time that they were here together, the day that they consummated their love for one another. That was the last day of the summer before Sarah went off to college and left Max. He had to think of something fast so he asks to marry her right then. She told him that she would have to think about it.

_I can't believe it still here like we left it that afternoon. Now my son…_ he blinked. _He didn't sleep on that bed, did he?_

"This is where…" Max walked closer to the cot and spun around. He faced his son. "You slept."

"Yes, I." B watched his father's face tense up some. He shook his head, waving his hands around. "Not on that old dirty thing…"

'_Dirty thing'_ Max mind thought. _How approate. _

B pointed, "I slept here, on the floor on my blanket."

_Oh thank goodness._ Max took a deep breath. Niles knew all to well the story that Max was replaying in his mind. He was kicked out of the tree house that day. That day he was supposed to make sure that no one was around. Niles shivered at all the sounds going through his head as he remembers the sounds from the treetops that afternoon.

B told Max and Niles the whole story

"Why didn't you come to me?" Max asked his son, trying to stay calm.

B turned his had away from his father. His eyes focused on the ground as he spoke. "You never listen, you are always to busy."

"Not this time, no more." Niles glared at Max. Knowing that that would never happen not with a new play coming out and a backers party next weekend. Max grinned a sheepish grin. "Well, I'll try better on it."

"What about military school?" Grandma asked. "You aren't going to send him there are you?"

"He will do no such thing." Grandpa got upset.

"Don't tell me how to rise my son." Max shot back as he walked closer to grandpa. " I will do what I think is best." Max was getting irritated. "Maybe military school is right for him."

"Over my dead body, you will." Grandpa shouted at Max raising his arms ready for a pushing match he was sure h was going to get into with Max. "He's not just so cargo you can ship off when you don't want him round anymore." Max got closer to the other man, little too close Niles thought.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do with him." Niles stood between them held them at arms length with his palms out.

"Now sir," Niles glanced at Max.

"Shut up Niles." Max made a step forward. With the look in Max's eyes, Niles thought he might try to hurt him now but Niles wasn't backing down either. His hands were now pressing against Max chest. "He's my son. Not any of yours."

"Stop it, you scaring B." Sarah's mother shouted over their loud voices. The young boy was holding on to his grandmother tightly.

"Don't let me go…" his whispered.

"I wont dear." She said softly to him as she kissed him on the head. "I wont."

Niles knew he had to say something that would help them both.

"We…" Niles looked at his boss. "You have lost one part of the chain but the rest of you…" he looked at the B and the grandparents. "You must come together," he glanced more at B and smiled. "You are a family." he turned to look at Max again. "A mess up one yes, but you are a family."

"Niles…" Max's voice was still raised. Then it hit him what Niles was saying. "Is right…we are a family. Let's…" he swallowed trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sarah," he blinked. "She wouldn't like this."

"Wouldn't like it? She wouldn't have it. We didn't raise her like that." Sarah's father got to stare down from everyone in the room. He just stood there smiling at them. B let go of his grandmother and faced his father.

"If we are a family like you say we are, then why are you trying to send me away? What did I do that was so wrong?" B steps forward some.

"It was just a thought." Niles commented knowing his boss was not good with words. He then glanced over at Max to see his reaction. Max's eyes were filling with water.

"I would never…." Max sniffed. "Send you away. I couldn't. I…" he wiped his eyes.

"He was just upset and stressed out about the new play. He didn't really mean any of it." Niles bent down next to B who was standing there. "Sometimes your dad," he looked at Max then back to B. "Just says things to…" Niles had to think of the right words.

"To get you to behave." Grandma answered. "He would never be that cruel." She glared at Max and he lowered his head in shame.

"I…" Max said softly.

"Really dad?" he ran to his dad. "I can stay…I can stay here."

"Well," Max swallowed. "We can visit here."

"Oh," B lowered his head looking disappointed.

"Anytime you want, little fella." Grandfather hugged him. "Anytime you want." Grandpa looked at Max. "Both of you can."

"And no more nannies to take my mother's place?" B asked shocking everyone.

"You think that I will let that happen…" Niles sounded disappointed. _So this is what he thinks is happening he thinks that his family is being replaced. _

"Well," B looked up. Niles grabbed him.

"You can always count on me.." he whispered in B's ear and winked. B smiled for the first time in a long time. Max's stomach growled.

"Now let's get some lunch." Max said. "All of us. How about it?"

"Us?" B looked at his grandparents too.

"All of us, yes."


	16. Chapter 16

CC was in Max's office when he got back. She was sitting in his chair leaning it back.

"CC what are you doing here?"

"We have lots of paper work to go over this afternoon I…."

"But dad you promised we go to the game this afternoon." B whined. Max turned around to see his son standing in the hallway next to his office.

"I did son but…." Niles stared him down. _He hasn't changed a bit. He's going to disappoint that little boy again._

"It's okay dad I…" he sighed " I…understand your…"

"Taking you out B. go and get ready."

"Really?" B raced up the stairs.

"Wow, you did changed…sir." Niles stood there with a shocked look.

"You never thought I do that, now did you?" Max smiled.

"No not at all." Niles shook his head. "But about what I saw today, I'm glade." Niles smiles.

"But Max…" CC started to complain. "You, I will…."

"CC we will work it out later. I….I have to do this for my son …my family." 

"But…."

"Take the afternoon off. We will finish later."

Max went up the stairs. Niles looked around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear before approaching CC.

"He's gone." Niles raised his eyebrows and one-sided smile promised romantic hours together. She thought. _Works, for me. _She smiled. Niles knew that smile. That special smile, the one with the sparkle, it had returned to his eyes. The one she long to see on him. She grabs him by the arm.

"I…" Niles started.

"shhh…" they look a deep look into ach others eyes. _There's more but what? _Niles thought to himself. _I…I can't help what I feel. Should I be doing this? It's wrong but it feels right. _ He took a deep breath.

_He's starting to remember; maybe a kiss will remind him of everything that we share. _ She leaned him against the wall of the stairs. She took a deep sigh of relive. Leaning into him she felt the connection their bodies shared. A gasp escaped her lips. _This is where we belong_; _where I belong _she leaned in to kiss him.

He didn't pull back from her; he just let his emotions just take over. He wanted to feel them all. But he would have to wait and let his tongue start. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He turned her around so she was against the wall. _I_…don't _think_ _mind, this it's right. _He started kissing her neck and that made her want more and more.

"Oh, Oh," her eyes flutter back and forth. Niles seeing that was getting more turned on every second. She started reaching for his belt. _I'm not losing this moment. _She said to herself, _not now…I want… I want… _He was about to left her up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. _One of the kids is coming and this is not how we should be teaching the kids with inappropriate behavior._ He pulls back from her.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't…" She gets all teary eyed before he could finish his sentence.

"I didn't mean…"

"Niles," Max yells.

"What?" Niles angry voice rings out.

"Niles." He faces CC who was still about to cry.

"Stay here I'll be right back. I have to see what he wants." Niles laves CC standing there by herself once again.

"Sir, you wanted to see me." Niles walked into the office.

"I just wanted to say we would be out for dinner too."

"Have fun." Niles could careless what his boss was going to be doing. He wanted to get back to CC but when he returned CC is gone. He looked in the den area for her and nothing

"Not again." _I left her right here where did she go? Oh, damn I blow it again. Why did she leave me again?_ "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" the kids ask as they saw their butler with a confused look on his face entering the kitchen.

"No body." _Nobody _his mind tells him. _She's not a nobody to me. Those eyes... that kiss…I… want it back…I want it all. _

"What's wrong with him? It's like he has seen a ghost." Maggie commented.

"Who's seen a ghost?" Max walks down the stairs. They point to Niles who leaves the room.

"He looks like he was…I don't know shaken up." B said.

"Why?" Max shook his head.

"We don't know; we came down here." Gracie went up to her father.

"Something's weird with him." Maggie said.

"He might be hiding something." B added.

The next day the doorbell rings. Niles answers it. He stood there for what seemed to be forever. He shook his head. It was the same face that helped him a few moths ago. He blinked _could it be? _

"I'm…" he was lost for words.

"Yes," said that angel soft voice that he heard before. _Get a hold of yourself Niles_ his mind told him.

"Are you here for the Nanny position?" Fran saw the outside of the house. _Wow look at this place. I wonder…just say yes, I take care of the rest _her mind called to her.

"Could be." She smiled.

"Well, come on in." Fran walks in and the door closes.

The end…..


End file.
